


January 20, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The corner of Reverend Amos Howell's mouth ascended as tears formed in Supergirl's eyes and she blamed herself for being careless.





	January 20, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

The corner of Reverend Amos Howell's mouth ascended as tears formed in Supergirl's eyes and she blamed herself for being careless to the point of a villain hurting him.

THE END


End file.
